Dragon Wars: Light side and Dark side
by paullihat
Summary: From the series HTTYD Dragons Race to the Edge, the dragon riders meet the dark apprentice Starkiller(Galen Marek) who accidentally comes to Earth because of an attack where he tries to defend them from the Galactic Empire and especially from Darth Vader.
1. Chapter 1

In a galaxy far away, space imperial planet Kamino Starkiller escaped from a freighterwatched some Imperial TIE sites. Suddenly a TIE manages to destroy the engines and start entering the atmosphere of a planet outside the imperial. The ship began to sink into the ocean, and during this Starkiller uses Force Speed to reach shore after fainted due to the impact.

The next day, hiccup and toothless returning from morning flight around the island Dragonback in the camp. "Enough for today, bud, now let's go back." Hiccup said at his the camp Hiccup goes at his gang.

"So what you know about hunting dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"They appeared a month, it becomes very strange" .Fislegs responds.

"Hey, a man passed out on the beach!"Astrid said."Let's go!" .

Beach had found the body of a man with some strange clothes and unconsciously. "Where did? I see to be stranded somewhere." Hiccup said looking around."What is this symbol?" Astrid asked looking on arm of shipwrecked."Better get him in camp is not safe here." Hiccup said looking at his team.

In camp they were lying in a bed stranger, waiting for it to wake up. "So you think this stranger can be a threat?" Snoulot asked."We do not know who he is, how he got here and what purpose is. It seems disarmedhave not found any weapon and symbol pa coat I have not seen before." Fisleg said."Do you think that can be a dragon's hunter?Orworse." Astrid said."Hey, look that I found that guys!" Tuffnut said with two metal handles in hand.

''Are they some metal handles?''Fishleg asked.''Maybe but are very...whoa!?''Then two blades of light started from the two handles.

''What in the Thor are this?''Snoulot asked.''I don't know but are awesome''Ruffnut said.''Hey beware are not toys''Hiccup said. But by mistake the twins in one shot were able to cut a tree with the two lightsabers.

''Whoa, we see that!''yelled Tuffnut.''Ok, it's strange but now stop them''Hiccup said shocked.''Well, how do I stop?''Ruffnut said.

''Just let them down so you do not hurt anyone''Heather Tuffnut presses a button and the two lightsabers close.

''Well what will we do with these, but with the stranger?''Astrid asked.''I don't know but we have to wait for them to come back''Hiccup said.''This swords are awesome''Snoulot said.

'' You should not play with my lightsabers''The new voice said.

''You wake up, who are you?''Hiccup asked.

''My names is Galen Marek (Starkiller), where am I''Starkiller asked.'' You are on the Dragon Island''Hiccup said and continued'' my names is Hiccup and they are my team Astrid, Fishleg, Snoulot, Heather, and the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut''.

''Dragon Island''Starkiller asked.''Yeah, we dragon riders and we have more dragons.''Hiccup said.''Where are you come from?''Astrid asked.''I come from by Kamino and I was followed by the Empire.''Starkiller said.''Okay, but why?''Hiccup asked.''I did not want to work for them so I ran, but they destroyed my ship and woke up here.''Starkiller answerd.

And at that moment Starkiller sees the shocked faces of dragons riding when he says he is being watched by the Empire.

 **This first chapter of this story, please comment and If he likes you I will continue. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The story of the Force

''And what are this?''Fishleg asked looking toward the two lightsabers.''They are my lightsabers.'''Starkiller said and taking lightsabers with the power of Force.''Whoa,what a trick it was this?''Snoulot asked.''This isn't a trick this is the Force the energy that helps any Jedi knight in the fight''Starkiller said.''What is the Jedi knight, but a lightsaber?''Hiccup asked.''Wait, you don't heard of Jedi knight or the war?'' Starkiller asked shocked.'' No, we're dealing with dragons, I do not think we heard about this war.''Hiccup said.'In what the Force name of the planet is still, and this is probably in another galaxy and a less developed planet.'Starkiller said in his mind.''Whatever, I will leave after I rebuild my ship until then can I stay here?''Starkiller asked.''Sure, mister Marek''Hiccup said.''Please call me Gallen.''Starkiller said.''But the lightsaber what it is?''Tuffnut asked.'' It's like a normal sword but his blade is made pure light and can cut anything around, I think you've already discovered this.''Starkiller said.

''Finally, do you have some communication channels?''Starkiller asked.''We have air mail''Hiccup said.''And what is that?''Starkiller asked.''Any ticket I send, we send them through Terrible Terrors''Fishleg respond.''Terrible Terrors can fly in space?''Starkiller asked.''Oh, why in space?''Hiccup asked.''I don't have much time yes or no?''Starkiller asked imediatilly.''I do not think I can do it anymore.''Hiccup replied confusedly.''Nevermind, that means I can not send any messages.''

 _In space...on the Star Destroyer_

On the Star Destroyer's deck, Darth Vader and his officers were looking for the area where Starkiller's ship disappeared.

''Admiral can identify the trajectory of our escape?''Vader asked his admiral.

''Sure my lord,is in an unknown system on an unknown planet of the empire.''The admiral said.

''Then tell your people, enter the planet's data, we go to the emergency there,admiral.'''Vader ordered.

''Yes my lord''and then the ship went to Earth.' The Emperor will be delighted when he finds that a new system of planets will be annexed to the empire.'Vader said in his mind.

 **This chapter 2, please comments this story, I will make the adventure of Starkiller and the dragons riders on Earth and anymore. See you next time.**


End file.
